1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water supply control apparatus and method for an ice maker, and more particularly to a water supply control apparatus and method for an ice maker, in which additional water supply, after initial water supply is completed, is performed based on the initially supplied amount of water, or an initial water supply time is reset.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a refrigerator comprises a main body including a freezing chamber and a refrigerating chamber, and a compressor for compressing a refrigerant and a heat exchanger for generating cool air, which are installed at the rear portion of the main body. The cool air generated from the heat exchanger is supplied to the inside of the freezing chamber or the refrigerating chamber by means of a fan, and is circulated in the freezing chamber or the refrigerating chamber. Then, the heated air obtained by the circulation again passes through the heat exchanger, and the obtained cool air is again supplied to the inside of the freezing chamber or the refrigerating chamber. The above repetitive circulation of the cool air keeps foods stored in the freezing chamber or the refrigerating chamber fresh.
In an ice-making device installed in the freezing chamber of the above refrigerator, water is automatically supplied to an ice tray, and an ice-making state of the ice tray is checked. When it is determined that the ice-making is completed, the obtained ice cubes are automatically separated from the ice tray, and are then stored in an ice storage container. The ice-making device produces ice cubes without separate user' manipulation, thereby being popular among consumers now.
Now, a conventional water supply control apparatus for an ice maker will be described with reference to FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional water supply control apparatus comprises a water supply pipe 3 connected to a water supply source 1 for supplying water to an ice tray 6, a water supply valve 4 installed at a designated point in the water supply pipe 3 for adjusting the amount of water flowing in the water supply pipe 3, and a rotary hydraulic turbine 5 installed between the water supply valve 4 and an outlet of the water supply pipe 3 and rotated by water pressure. The conventional water supply control apparatus further comprises a purification filter 2 installed at another designated point in the water supply pipe 3 for purifying the water flowing the water supply pipe 3, and the ice tray 6 for receiving water supplied from the water supply pipe 3 and generating ice cubes.
Hereinafter, an operation of the above-described conventional water supply control apparatus will be described. First, when instructions to generate ice are inputted to the water supply control apparatus, a controller (not shown) opens the water supply valve 4. When the water supply valve 4 is opened, water is supplied to the water supply control apparatus through the water supply pipe 3 connected to the water supply source 1. Here, the water flowing along the water supply pipe 3 is purified by the purification filter 2, and is then supplied to the ice tray 6.
During the water supply, the controller determines whether or not a predetermined water supply time has elapsed, and closes the water supply valve 4 when it is determined that the predetermined water supply time has elapsed. Thereby, a process of supplying water to the ice tray 6 is completed.
The above-described conventional water supply control apparatus and method for an ice maker simply control the water to be supplied to the ice tray during the predetermined time, and do not consider variation in the water pressure or other factors, thus causing a difficulty of supplying an accurate amount of water to the ice try.